


Uneasy Rider

by victorine



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Nigel loves Adam, adam is the cutest thing around, adam loves nigel, nigel is hopelessly smitten, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine
Summary: It's Nigel's birthday and Adam has arranged a surprise for him... but Nigel's more interested in the gift giver than the gift.





	Uneasy Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts).



> Some utterly shameless fluff for the completely wonderful slashyrogue. Happy birthday, lovely, I hope you enjoy <3<3<3
> 
> Inspired by this ridiculously gorgeous photo:
> 
>  

It was the bike that caught his eye. A vintage Triumph Trophy in pristine condition, all sleek lines and gleaming chrome, the most gorgeous piece of kit. The sight of it, parked right outside his apartment block, stopped Nigel in his tracks as he ambled out the front door, his cigarette left dangling from his lips unlit.

When asked later, Nigel would claim he didn’t notice the rider at first because he only ever had eyes for Adam, for his Star. But the truth was, he was so in lust with the bike that it took a few moments for the shapely pair of legs straddling it to come into his awareness. When they did, though, Nigel couldn’t help the way his gaze slid up slim, denim-clad calves, to the pleasingly thick thighs that rested either side of the beautiful beast of a machine beneath them.

Nigel swallowed. He might be spoken for, and happily too, but there was nothing wrong with appreciating beauty where he found it, and the combination of _this_ bike and _that_ body were doing things to him he had every intention of enjoying.

He let his eyes rise further, to a taut, flat stomach only highlighted by the white cotton shirt covering it. _Somebody’s got a James Dean fetish_ , Nigel thought as he clocked the red jacket that completed the ensemble. He’d always been more of a McQueen man but he had to admit, the look was a good one, showcasing the rider’s lean, lithe form in spectacular fashion. He let his gaze linger for a moment longer on the view, the sinful curve of the rider’s body as he leaned over the handlebars, one lithe, fine-boned hand overhanging gracefully.

One lithe, fine-boned hand that looked oddly familiar to Nigel…

He snapped his gaze up to the rider’s face, which was pink with embarrassment and pleasure, a satisfied little smile playing around his lips. A definite twinkle in his blue, blue eyes as they flickered back and forth from Nigel’s.

Adam, _his Adam_ , his shy little spaceman, was lounging on top of that beautiful fucking bike, his perfectly quiffed hair completing the image of sex on a goddamn saddle.

Nigel nearly came on the spot.

“Adam?” Nigel’s voice was rough with disbelief and desire.

“Happy Birthday, Nigel. Are you all right? You look strange.”

“ _I_ look strange?”

“Yes, you’re flushed and your pupils are dilated. Have you taken something? I hope not, it’s very early to be high, even on your birthday.”

“No, I’m stone-cold fucking sober baby, I just… Adam, _look_ at you!”

Adam did just that, looking down at his outfit as though he’d forgotten all about it. “Oh yes,” he said, with a shy little smile that made Nigel’s heart flutter, “that was Darko’s suggestion, he thought it would be a fun way to give you your present.”

Nigel smiled, slow and indulgent, making a mental note that he owed Darko big thanks for this little surprise. He stepped down to the sidewalk and prowled towards Adam, taking his time in order to take in every tiny detail of the gorgeous scene laid out just for him.

“You wrapped yourself up for me, gorgeous?”

“I’m not your present, Nigel, that would be silly!”

“I can’t think of anything I’d enjoy unwrapping more, Star.”

“O-oh, well, of course we can do that too, but-”

“But?” Nigel purred, stepping up to the bike so the front wheel was between his legs, and running a finger along the shining chrome of the handlebars.

Adam watched the display, his pupils blowing, and said, weakly, “But I’m not your _official_ present.”

“Oh, not my _official_ present,” Nigel drawled, dragging out the words, leaning in close to capture Adam’s lips. “Was that breaking the rules, then, biker boy?”

“Yes,” Adam said, though the dreamy smile on his face suggested he didn’t mind much. “You weren’t meant to kiss me until _after_ I gave you the motorbike.” A second later he clamped his hands over his mouth and squeaked, “Oh, I wasn’t meant to tell you yet!”

Nigel just stared at him, speechless. It took a full minute before his brain came back online. “Adam, you bought this for me? It must have cost a fortune, sweetheart!”

“It was quite expensive but my current job pays well and I have very few expenses, especially now that you are sharing the mortgage, and I made a list and there was nothing I wanted to spend my money on more than making you happy.”

Nigel’s breath caught as Adam’s little speech came to an end. What in the fuck had he ever done to deserve this boy?

“Star, you don’t need to spend money to make me happy. You just have to exist.”

“Oh. Does that mean you don’t like the bike?” Adam’s eyes dropped to the ground in dismay, until Nigel gently hooked a finger under his chin and tipped his head up so he could see Nigel’s smile.

“It’s beautiful, baby, I love it. I love you.” Nigel slid his hand around Adam’s jaw and gave his thanks with a deep, devouring kiss, catching Adam’s lower lip between his own and sucking gently just the way he liked. When he drew back, Adam’s mouth was swollen and red, and it took everything in Nigel not to just lean back in and keep kissing him.

“You gonna give me a ride, Star?”

Adam shook his head, colour still high in his cheeks. “No, I can’t actually drive the motorcycle. Darko drove it over for me and then helped me get seated properly. But I could sit behind you while you drive?”

“Maybe later, gorgeous. I had a different kind of ride in mind.”

“What do you mean, don’t you want to try out your present?”

“Oh, I’m going to try it out. Gonna tire it out too, if I get my way.”

Adam stared at Nigel in confusion, clearly not getting it. That is, not until Nigel lifted him straight off the bike and into his arms, delivering a kiss that very effectively silenced Adam’s indignant squeal, melting it into giggles and then a moan that had Nigel’s dick sitting up and paying attention.

“I thought I told you I wasn’t your gift,” Adam said when they separated so that Nigel could navigate up the stairs safely, still carrying Adam tightly in his arms.

“Gorgeous, you are a gift to me every single fucking day, one I will never get tired of unwrapping.” He dotted a kiss on Adam’s nose, provoking another peal of giggles. “And if you ever tell anybody I said something so fucking sappy, I’ll be forced to punish you.”

“Does that include Darko? Because he’s been filming this on his phone from across the street.”

“He’s been _what_?” Nigel stared past the bike and the traffic, to see Darko waving at him, a shit-eating grin spread all over his face.

“He said it was important that we get all of your ‘lovey-dovey’ moments on camera, for posterity,” Adam burbled happily, as Nigel stared daggers at his supposed best friend.

“He did, did he?” Nigel growled. “Star, why don’t you go upstairs, I’m just going to go and have a little chat with Darko.”

Nigel went to put Adam down, only to find his movement impeded by Adam clinging on like he’d suddenly developed extra limbs.

“Star?”

“I thought we were going to have sex.” Adam was actually _pouting_. It was… ridiculously sexy.

“I’ll just be a minute, baby…” Nigel trailed off as Adam took this opportunity for a rare instance of eye contact, his beautiful blues sealing Nigel’s fate. He never did stand a chance when Adam looked at him like that.

“You are so lucky he’s pretty!” Nigel yelled across the street at top volume.

“Happy birthday you fucker!” Darko yelled back.

“You have a very strange friendship,” Adam observed as his boyfriend saluted his best friend with an obscene gesture.

“It’s fine to be strange, darling,” Nigel said absently, trying to figure out the sign language for _fuck off out of it or I’ll remove your bollocks with a claw hammer_.

“Are you mad at me?”

The tiny tremor in Adam’s voice brought Nigel’s attention instantly back to him.

“Why would you think that, beautiful?”

“For getting Darko to help. You’re shouting at him a lot.” Adam’s lip was wobbling.

Nigel was a fucking heel.

“Baby, I’m not mad at you. I’m the opposite of mad at you. Do you know how happy you make me?” Nigel petted at Adam’s curls with one hand, clutching him even closer with the other. “You’re the best birthday present a man could ever have, how could I be mad at you?”

Adam sniffled. “I told you I wasn’t your present,” he said, quiet but his voice steadying out.

“Yes you are, gorgeous. You’re my birthday, Christmas, fucking Easter presents all rolled up into one sexy little biker boy package. You’re everything, all I ever want.”

“Really?”

“Really. Fuck, Star, really.”

Adam took a shaky little breath and then turned the universe’s brightest smile on Nigel. “Ok. Can we go for that ride now?”

“To the moon, if you want it, darling.”

“The bedroom’s closer.”

Nigel snorted. “Right you are, love, ever my smart little Star. Bedroom it is. The moon can wait until tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://victorineb.tumblr.com)!


End file.
